


Heartbreaker

by LonelyAquarian



Series: Heartbreaker [1]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Girls' Night Out, Jackson Divorced April, Restroom Fights, Revenge, popcorn throwing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 14:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12367830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyAquarian/pseuds/LonelyAquarian
Summary: What Could Possibly Happen At A Movie Theater?





	Heartbreaker

"I can't believe you guy brought me here!" April whines as Arizona parks in the theater parking lot. "How could you do this to me?!"

"Apes, your man divorced you." Reed says.

"We're going to go in there and kick his motherfucking ass!" Callie says.

"I am not, I repeat **_NOT_** going in there! Please take me home." April says.

"And we're going to kick her beach-blonde dyed haired, skinny ass too." Callie says.

"You need to go in there and get your man. Arizona says.

April sighs as they get out of Arizona's car.

**≠**

"I can't believe you're making me do this." April says at her friends are literally forcing her through the movie theater.

"We're doing this to get out of your slump." Reed says.

"How could you guys not tell me this?" April asks them.

"We didn't tell you because found out from Meredith that Jackson was bringing _that_ to the movies tonight. Plus, we really wanted to see _IT_." Callie says.

"Besides, we wanna talk shit about April and Lexie just for the fun of it." Arizona says as they stop in front of a popcorn stand.

"Why did he do this to me?" April quietly asks herself.

Suddenly, her favorite song come on.

 _Give me your love_  
_Give me your love_  
_Give me your love_  
_Give me your love_  
_Give me your love_  
_Give me your love_  
_Give me your love_  
_Give me your love_

As April starts humming along with the song, the others look at her. 

 _Boy your love's so good_  
_I don't want to let go_  
_And although I should_  
_I can't leave you alone_  
_'Cause you're so disarming_  
_I'm caught up in the midst of you_  
_And I can not resist, and oh_

Suddenly, she starts dancing along to the song and everyone stares at her.

A guy in his thirties and his girlfriend enter the theater and he looks at April.

“Don’t even thin about it.” His girlfriend says as they continue to walk.

"Come on, guys." April says as she notices everyone starting at her. "Come on and dance with me!" She says as she continues to dance.

"You heard the woman." Reed says. "Let's dance."

Callie simply shrugs and starts dancing along with April and Reed until Arizona joins in.

 _Boy if I do_  
_The things you want me to_  
 _The way I used to do_  
 _Would you love me, baby_  
 _Hold me, feeling now_  
 _Go and break my heart_

"Let's go." April says confidently as she and her friends spot Jackson and Lexie walking into an auditorium as she sings the next part of the song in her head.

 _Give me your love, give me your love_  
_Give me your love, give me your love_  
 _Give me your love, give me your love_  
 _Give me your love, give me your love_  
 _Give me your love, give me your love_  
 _Give me your love, give me your love_  
 _Give me your love, give me your love_  
 _Give me your love, give me your love_

April and her friends go in exactly two minutes after Lexie and Jackson entered the auditorium.

"No turning back now." April says to herself as she starts walking down the aisle with her friends.

"Oh yeah!" Reed says with her bucket of popcorn.

"This is going to be sweet." Callie says devilishly as she puts her hand on one of April's shoulder and the other holding her own bucket of popcorn.

"It sure is gonna be fun, and memorable." Arizona says fighting to eat her own popcorn.

"Alright." April tells them.

**≠**

As the women are all talking among one another, walking to a row that is empty not far from the new couple, April can only look at her ex with a sad expression, thinking about the next lines of the song.

 _It's a shame to be so euphoric and weak_  
_When you smile at me_  
_And you tell me the things that you know_  
_Persuade me to relinquish my love to you_  
_But I can not resist at all_

As they reach the empty row, April is about to turn back as she sees Jackson putting his arm over Lexie's shoulders, but Callie stops her.

"You've come so far, April. Don't turn back now." Callie says. "Be a strong bitch. Remember, this man left you for his coworker's  _sister_."

"Right." April tells her.

They all make their way into the row and occupy four seats.

"These are perfect seats." Reed says. "Three rows behind the happy couple, and by the aisle? Perfect!"

"Yup. And we can be unruly as we want." Arizona says as April notices that Lexie pulled out a compact out of her purse and applies more make-up on her face.

And her cleavage.

Jackson stares at her as he holds the popcorn bucket.

**≠**

"This kid is hilarious!" Reed says as April is still listening to the song that has been stuck in her head since they first entered the movie theater.

 _Boy if I do_  
_The things you want me to_  
_The way I used to do_  
_Would you love me, baby_  
_Hold me, feeling now_  
_Go and break my heart_

 _'Damn, this song is really therapeutic for me right now.'_ April thinks to herself.

Suddenly, she sees Jackson trying to kiss Lexie, but she rolls her eyes, then she lifts her bag up to his face and her dog licks his face.

"This kid is a riot!" Callie says. "April, can you-"

April can only glare at the couple a couple rows ahead of them, as Lexie is cooing at her dog ad Jackson tries to wipe the dog slobber from his face.

 _"I think it's great we're helping the new kid, but we also need to think of our own safety. I mean, he's bleeding all over and you guys know that there's an AIDS epidemic out there right now, as we speak, right? I mean, my mom's friend in New York City got it just by touching a dirty pole in the subway and enough of AIDS blood got into his system from a hangnail. A hangnail!"_ A kid from the screen says.

"Fuck them." Callie says as she throws some popcorn at them.

April tunes them out as the scene from the movie keeps playing and her friends throw popcorn at the couple.

As she grabs some popcorn from Reed's bucket, the new couple starts to lean in, but before their lips touch, the four women throw popcorn at them, relentlessly.

Jackson and Lexie pull away and look back, but they don't see anyone behind them at all.

Jackson looks at Lexie quizzically, and Lexie gives him a fake smile before rolling her eyes and looking back at the screen.

**≠**

As Jackson and Lexie are making another attempt to kiss one another, popcorn starts flying at them, again.

"This is annoying!" Lexie tells him.

"I'm sorry babe." He apologizes.

April and her friends duck just in time as he turns around, trying to figure out who's been pelting popcorn at him.

"What's worse is the fact that we don't even know were these popcorn throwers are." Lexie whined.

"Well, why don't we-"

"Stop." Lexie tells him. "I'm going to the restroom, and when I come back, we are moving to another seat."

"Got it." Jackson says as she picks up her bag, and walks away from him.

As she passes April and her friends, Callie looks at her.

"What it is, Cal?"

"Now is your chance." Callie says.

"I-"

"Go!" Her friends cheer. "We'll take care of Jackson.

"I'm going. I'm going." She tells them, hoping that she doesn't sound too eager.

**≠**

Lexie walks into the restroom with her bag.

She looks into the mirror.

“Fucking annoying.” She says as she starts taking popcorn out of her blue blouse.

 _‘Now, for my hair.’_ Lexie thinks as sighs deeply.

As she is almost done taking the popcorn out of her hair, April walks in.

April is about to go into on of the stalls, but she notices Lexie missed a few pieces of popcorn in back of her hair.

April walks up to her.

“Lexie, I-”

Lexie turns around to face April and she slaps her.

“Oh, you want to play this game? Fine.” April says.

Lexie swings at her, but April catches her hand, as Lexie swings her other hand at April, April dodges the hit and punches Lexie in the nose.

“I hope you liked that, because you’re gonna love this.” April says. April then kicks Lexie in the stomach and Lexie falls, landing in front of a stall door.

As Lexie falls on, her dog is barking at the two women.

“SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU LITTLE BITCH!” April yells at the dog.

The dog whimpers and retreats back into the bag.

As Lexie stands up, April jumps, grab a bar that is hanging horizontally over one of the stalls and kicks Lexie into the stall.

“Get back here!” April yells as she walks up to the door, pounding on it very hard.

When the door opens, April is surprised.

“Oh God!” A woman yells out.

She’s on the toilet with her pants around her ankles.

“Sorry.” April apologizes.

She turns around and covers her mouth and nose with both of her hands.

 _‘God, this woman could kill you.’_ April thinks to herself.

A stall door opens from April’s left.

Suddenly, she feels a kick to her stomach.

“Ahh!” April exclaims as she falls.

Lexie pops up and starts dragging April by her feet.

April tries to sit up, but she can only flail around as Lexie is dragging her to the center of the restroom.

The old woman cranes her neck to see the altercation that is happening in front of her eyes, forgetting to close the door. 

As April gets out of Lexie's hold, she stares at Lexie, hard.

"Look, I didn't come in here to fight. I was actually coming in here to use the restroom, but I guess it was a mistake trying to warn you that I saw a few pieces of popcorn in your hair."

"You're lying. You want my man back." Lexie says.

"Why would I want your man? He divorced me, and he slept with you. The both of you might have a disease for all I know."

Lexie moves forward and slaps April again.

"Now that was two slaps too many for one night. If you keep touching me and disrespecting me, you're gonna regret it." April warned.

"Bring it, Ugly Duckling." Lexie says. "You don't scare me."

"That's it." April says as she put her hair in a bun. "You must want some more eye shadow, so I'm going to give it to you. Come on."

April throws a punch at Lexie, but she missed.

Lexie managed to knock April off of her feet. As she tied to kick April, April caught her foot, took off Lexie's heel and hit her in the face.

"You bitch!" Lexie exclaimed as she was holding the right side of her face.

April stood up, sporting a smile on her face, before Lexie stood up.

"You messed with the wrong chick, bitch!" Lexie told April as she took of her other shoe and threw it at April's face.

April ducked and she ran up to Lexie and gave her a decent uppercut in her face. Then she proceeded to kick Lexie in the stomach, put her in a choke-hold, and then punched her in the face repeatedly, before kicking her to the stall where the lady was watching them.

Lexie exhaled sharply before she turned back and looked at April.

April simply stood there, looking at her, motioning with her hands for Lexie to come towards her, all while smiling.

"Hmm?" Lexie says, sporting a smile.

She runs up to April, head butting her.

April kneels forward, completely taken off guard by the head butt, as Lexie starts to punch her.

Suddenly, Lexie is the one who's caught off guard as April kick Lexie in the shin and as April starts to punch Lexie, however, Lexie blocks every hit.

Lexie punches April in the face.

"Ohh!" April exclaims as Lexie kicks her twice, causing April to land on the lady who's sitting on the toilet.

"Compliments of Tae Bo. Two hours a day, six days a week." Lexie says as she starts doing some weird move. 

She then stops moving around like an idiot, and runs toward April.

"I don't think so." April says as she kicks Lexie once she was in close range.

Lexie stumbles and falls once the impact of the kick hit her in the stomach.

And in the face.

April runs to her, grabs her by the hair and starts banging Lexie's head towards the mirror.

"You like that?" April asks. "Because you're gonna get more."

As she pulls Lexie away from the mirror, Lexie is keeling over.

"Take this." April says as she knees Lexie in the stomach area repeatedly.

That is until April stops and throws Lexie down to the ground.

As Lexie hit the ground, April starts punching her in the face, until Lexie kicks April.

"Whore!" April yells.

Lexie then kicks April in the face, and April stumbles back, but she doesn't fall.

April stands up in an upright position, looking like she hasn't been touched at all.

"Bring it." April yells as she motions for Lexie to come towards her.

"You're damn right I will." She says as she runs towards April.

She kicks April once in the stomach, and then proceeds to throw a punch at April, but April dodges the punch.

April then punches Lexie in the stomach where she keels over, and then grabs her by the neck and slams headed on one of the stall doors, effectively cracking the door.

"Oh!" Lexie screams, but April, nor the old woman care at this point.

April simply grabbed Lexie by the hair, pushed through the cracked door, and put Lexie's face in the toilet.

"Compliments from Yours Truly, 24/7, all my life." April tells Lexie as her face is in the toilet water.

Lexie manages to kick April away from her and she pulls her head out of the toilet.

She turns and looks at April, looking at her as if she were a maniac.

April, whose fists are balled up, puts her hand down and says-

"You know, for a skinny, pretty bitch, you're pretty tough." April compliments.

Lexie runs up towards April and gives her a back-handed slap across her left cheek then kicks her.

April flies towards the sink, and Lexie starts doing her weird exercises again.

"Should've taken the compliment." April yells. "I'm finishing this."

April runs towards Lexie, gives her one good kick to the face, gives her a double-fisted punch to the face and to the stomach before lifting her up, and hanging her on the hook of the door where the lady is still on the toilet.

Lexie is out, cold.

"And I don't **_ever_** want to put up with your bullshit, again." April says.

As she walks away from Lexie, she cracks her fingers, and looks in the mirror.

She nods at her reflection and walks out of the restroom.

"To the concession stand for a drink. That fight made a bitch thirsty."

"What about the dog?" The woman on the toilet, wonders out loud.

**≠**

Back in the auditorium, Arizona, Callie and Reed are still throwing popcorn at Jackson.

As he turns back to look at who's throwing popcorn at him, they stop and wave at him.

He stares at them and looks back towards the big screen to see one of Henry Bowers' friends go into the sewer.

Reed runs up to Jackson and dumps the entire bucket of popcorn on him.

Callie and Arizona howl with laughter.

As she returns to her seat, Callie and Arizona simply continue to throw popcorn at him as he looks down at all the wasted popcorn.

He's annoyed.

As the amount of popcorn get heavier and heavier, he snaps.

"Fuck off!" Jackson yells as he turns around and throws his bucket of popcorn at them.

"YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!" A movie go-er yells. "YOU DON'T OWN THE THEATER!"

Jackson simply turns back to the screen.

**≠**

"April's been gone for a long time now." Reed says.

"You think she went home?" Callie asks.  
  
Jackson turns back to look at them.

Callie laughs as he looks towards them.

"I don't know." Arizona says. "Maybe-"

Suddenly, April passes by them and sits down next to Jackson, with a drink in her hand.

The girls are shocked.

"Hi." April says to Jackson.

"There you are." Jackson says before he turns to look at the person next to him. "April!"

"Yup. That's me."

"What-how-?"

"I just came back from the concession stand and I saw that you're wearing you're favorite Snoopy shirt."

"That's cool."

"So, I wanted to say that I forgive you." April tells him with a smile on her face.

"You do?"

"Yup. And Here is my piece offering." April says, pouring the large, iced drink on Jackson's private parts as she sings the chorus of the song to him in his right ear.

"April, you don't-"

 _Heartbreaker, you got the best of me_  
_But I just keep on coming back incessantly_  
_Oh why, did you have to run your game on me?_  
_I should have known right from the start  
_ _You'd go and break my heart_

Jackson shudders as Arizona, Callie, Reed and a few movie goers saw what happened.

April smiles as they cheer her on.

"Bye-bye." She waves as she stands up and walks towards her friends.


End file.
